Shattered
by FireMightyena
Summary: With the girl of his dreams dating Eusine and all the Dexholders enrolled in different high schools, Gold shatters. And only one person can pick up the pieces.


Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Gold stared gloomily out of the window. Normally, a wet day like this would not have dampened his mood but today, Gold felt like dying.

Just like every other day.

Gold's Pokemon exchanged worried looks. They knew that Gold was falling into depression and they knew why: love.

The Pokemon didn't understand love. It was all very confusing. They knew that the blue-haired girl liked their owner and their owner liked her too. But they argued every day, rain or shine without fail. They could quarrel over texting. They could quarrel over phone calls. And they could quarrel face-to-face. They quarreled every day without fail, yet, they were best friends. Nothing could tear them apart.

That is, everything but one thing. A classy boy whom Gold's Pokemon hated. Eusine. Or as Gold and his Pokemon would snicker amongst themselves, Suicune Freak. The Pokemon could not understand why Crystal liked him. Out of all boys, it had to be Eusine.

And one fateful day, Eusine decided to take a huge step forward. He asked Crystal out. Right in front of Gold. Just as Gold opened his mouth to retort that Crystal would never go on a date with a guy like Suicune Freak, Crystal accepted. Words could not express Gold's hurt when he heard that.

Gold had so much more better abilities than Eusine. Gold was a stronger Pokemon Trainer. He had admirable abilities, like the ability to hatch Pokemon when they were in his care. He was friendly and compassionate. Most of all, he cared for Pokemon. Gold's Pokemon once overheard Eusine ranting about how rich and famous he would become once he had captured the Legendary Aurora Pokemon. Eusine only cared about money and fame. Gold's Pokemon wouldn't be surprised if Eusine wanted to date Crystal only because Crystal's parents were renowned Pokemon Capturers and Pokemon Professors.

Gold had his back turned to his Pokemon. He knew they were talking about him. Again. In his hand was a photograph ripped to shreds. It was a picture of Gold and Crystal taken two years ago. Thirteen-year-old Gold had stealthily snuck up on Crystal, who was chatting with Blue. Gold then grabbed her shoulders, causing Crystal to yelp and turn around. When Crystal turned around, the duo was so close that their noses were almost touching.

Blue snapped a picture of the priceless moment and upon Gold's request, printed an extra picture and gave it to him.

Attempting to get his mind off of things, Explotaro grabbed a rubber ball with his mouth and padded over to Gold. Explotaro remembered the good old times when Gold would toss a ball as far as possible and Explotaro would chase after the ball happily. Nudging Gold's hand, Explotaro looked up at him with pleading soft brown eyes, the ball squeaking in his mouth.

"Not now, Explotaro…" Gold mumbled, still staring out of the window with empty golden eyes which were once filled with life.

Explotaro's ears drooped miserably as he glanced at his teammates. It pained him to see Gold so depressed.

Gold got up from his sitting position and stretched before going out of his dorm. He ambled over to Crystal's dorm and without bothering to knock, opened the door. Upon seeing Crystal and Eusine kissing, Gold quietly shut the door again.

Gold walked down the hallway, his footsteps creating echoes. Each echo reminded him of the times when the Dexholders would run down the hallway, racing to their classes or just goofing around. Those moments were long gone. What was left of those happy moments was nothing but memories.

Trudging up the spiral staircase, Gold fished a hairpin out of his hoodie pocket. Inserting the pin into the metal gate, Gold twisted and turned the pin before a loud click was heard and the gate creaked open. Pushing the gate, Gold stepped out onto the rooftop.

Raindrops pelted down on Gold as he trudged towards the edge. He sat down cross-legged, about a meter from the edge. Flipping open his Pokegear, Gold punched in a number and waited, before Crystal's rather irritated voice could be heard.

"Gold!" Crystal screamed into the Pokegear. "You better have a good reason for calling me!"

Gold shuffled slightly closer to the edge, thinking about the little 'speech' he had prepared. "Crystal..."

Crystal was stunned into silence. When was the last time Gold used her real name?

"Crystal, I loved you since we first met. It hurt me when I saw you and Silver enjoying each other's company. Now it hurts ten times more after seeing you with Eusine. But I know it's for the better. You deserve better than me."

Though Gold could not see her, he was sure Crystal was widening her eyes. "Gold," she said in a panicky voice. "Where are you?"

Gold could not help but let a smile tug at his lips. "On the rooftop."

"WHAT?! Gold, don't move! I'm coming as fast as I-" Gold pressed the 'Call End' button before she could finish.

Standing up, Gold walked towards the edge. 'My suffering ends here and now.' And with that thought in his mind, Gold reached the edge and plunged—

Looking up to see who it was, Gold saw the girl whom he was speaking with a few minutes ago. Pulling him up, Crystal wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. "You're an idiot." She sobbed.

Gold returned the hug, unsure whether the water on his face was rainwater or his tears.

"I love you, Gold. I went out with Eusine to make you jealous. I didn't realize that it would be this serious…"

Gold realized Eusine standing at the door with a look of pure rage on his face. But Gold didn't care. All that mattered was that Crystal loved him.


End file.
